<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fen'Harel: An Elven Fairytale by Mysticalstrawberrypolice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779612">Fen'Harel: An Elven Fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalstrawberrypolice/pseuds/Mysticalstrawberrypolice'>Mysticalstrawberrypolice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bent everything to make it fit the story, Crossover, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, If I'm brave, Inuyasha and Dragon Age Crossover, Loosely based on lore, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, don't hurt me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticalstrawberrypolice/pseuds/Mysticalstrawberrypolice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrata Lavellan is a typical high schooler who finds herself back in time after falling into an ancient well at the shrine of Andruil. She meets the trickster god, Fen'Harel, when she frees him from a deep sleep by removing an arrow that bound him to a tree. A wise priestess of Andruil claims that Andrata is the reincarnation of Andruil's spirit and that she is the only one who can locate the pieces of the seal of souls, a magical item that can be used to create an unbreakable seal barrier. The two unwilling partners begin a journey to locate the pieces of a magical seal so they can create the veil and trap the evil elven gods forever. </p>
<p>This is an Inuyasha/Dragon age retelling/crossover loosely based on some of the elven lore from before the veil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrata/Fen'Harel, Andruil/Fen'Harel, Dante/Margo, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel/Female Lavellan, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fen'Harel: An Elven Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was rewatching Inuyasha the other day and saw a lot of things that reminded me of pieces of the story of the elven gods. I thought Fen'Harel and Inuyasha had a lot of similarities so I decided to make a retelling of the Inuyasha story with Dragon age lore and characters. This is not canon at all and disregards a lot of what we know about the elves and lore and such. I bent everything to fit the story so please forgive me if this is upsetting. Hope you can enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happiness is a warm afternoon on a summer Friday with no homework to drag you down and plans with friends awaiting. That’s exactly what Andrata had and she couldn’t be more excited. With the school year winding down and only a few weeks left until summer freedom, she felt the weight of the world lifting off her shoulders. Her cell phone chimed with eager texts from her friends about their plans for the evening. They were planning a trip to the movies and gorging themselves on snacks they’d sneak in inside their purses, while they kept an eye out for any of the cute boys from school. Andrata couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Friday.</p>
<p>As she made her way out the front door, Andrata heard her mother calling out her name.</p>
<p>“Andrata!” He mother’s head appeared from around the corner. “Can you look for your brother? I told him to take the garbage out 20 minutes ago and he hasn’t come back.”</p>
<p>Andrata sighed, “Yes mom!”</p>
<p>She sent a quick text to let her friends know she’d be a little late and began looking around the yard, dragging her feet. Her younger brother always ruined her plans. She was constantly having to look after Freddie. He was nearly 14 years old and still he needed her for everything.</p>
<p>“Andrata, drive me to practice! Andrata, pick me up from the mall! Andrata, my phone is broken again; mom says you have to share yours with me! Andrata, change the channel, I’m too tired to get up!”</p>
<p>It never ended! Now he’d probably run off to hang out with his friends instead of doing his chores.</p>
<p>“Freddie!” Andrata called his name, apathetically.</p>
<p>She stomped around the yard, turning her attention towards the buildings behind her house. Her family lived on the ancient grounds of the shrine of Andruil. For hundreds of years, her ancestors had tended to the shrine, protecting it and assisting travelers on their pilgrimages to the elven goddess. Though, in present day, the numbers of true faithful were few, many still honored the gods and goddesses of old out of reverence to their ancient past. The old ways had given way to the modern world, but tradition remained.</p>
<p>Andrata glanced towards the old temple, where a marble statue of Andruil stood guard over the well of souls. The once revered and mysterious well was now decrepit and creepy. Growing up, Andrata and Freddie has steered clear of the well. They were terrified by the stories Grandpa had told them of the fearsome creatures that lived in the well, even though their mother had scolded him and insisted the stories were nonsense. Andrata was old enough not to believe in tall tales, but, still, the well made her nervous. Certainly, Freddie wouldn’t be hanging out in there!</p>
<p>“Freddie!” Andrata called again.</p>
<p>Faintly, from the inside of the temple, she heard him call back to her.</p>
<p>“Andrata! I’m in here, come help!”</p>
<p>Andrata hurried into the temple, seeing her younger brother hanging over the edge of the well.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” She demanded, “Get away from there!”</p>
<p>“My phone fell down there,” Freddie moaned.</p>
<p>“How on earth did that happen?”</p>
<p>“I thought I heard a noise down there,“ Freddie gazed forlornly into the inky black of the deep well.</p>
<p>“I was trying to use my phone flashlight to see what was going on and I dropped it.”</p>
<p>Andrata groaned, “What were you thinking? You shouldn’t be in here!”</p>
<p>“I need you to climb down there and get it!” Freddie insisted.</p>
<p>“Me?? Why me?? It’s your phone!”</p>
<p>“It’s creepy down there!”</p>
<p>“So?” Andrata crossed her arms. Her brother wasn’t going to make her do his work this time.</p>
<p>“Please, Andrata!” Freddie whined, “I won’t ask you do drive me anywhere a week!”</p>
<p>“A whole week?”</p>
<p>“A whole week! I promise! No sports practice, no friend’s houses, nothing!”</p>
<p>Andrata considered the offer. She could use a week off from taxing her brother around and her friends had been planning a weeknights nights movie marathon for the following week.</p>
<p>“Fine, it’s a deal.”</p>
<p>Andrata climbed over the edge of the well. As she descended the wooden ladder that lead to the bottom of the well, she began to feel an errie chill up her spine. Above her, Freddie’s face stared down at her.</p>
<p>“Be careful!” He called.</p>
<p>Andrata scoffed and continued making her way down, trying her hardest to avoid getting splinters form the old wood. The well had been dry for years but still smelled musty. Andrata was certain she would reach the bottom soon, but her feet found rung after rung. A particularly questionable rung snapped under her weight and she lost her grip on the ladder. She catapulted into the darkness with a scream. In the temple above, Freddie called out her name.</p>
<p>“Andrata!”</p>
<p>The darkness closed in around Andrata. She waited to feel the hard dirt crash against her body, but it never came. The air became bright around her as she continued to fall. Vibrant lights illuminated the well. Andrata flailed around, trying to stop her descent to no avail. She squeezed her eyes shut. After what felt like ages, Andrata felt herself slowing down. Moments later, she felt soft dirt beneath her. Though her head continued to spin for a while longer, she realized she was no longer moving. Rolling onto her hands, Andrata stood up. Sunshine streamed onto the ground around her. Looking up, she noticed she was still in the well. Breathing a sigh of relief, Andrata looked around for Freddie’s phone. Finding nothing, she began making her way back up the ladder with a grumble.</p>
<p><em>“Freddie’s going to pay for this. I’d better get at least two weeks off from driving him around!” </em>Andrata thought.</p>
<p>Reaching the top of the well, Andrata climbed into the sunshine. Confusion raced through her. She was not standing in Andruil’s temple in her backyard. Instead, she found herself in a small clearing of a forest, surrounded by tiny, white flowers.</p>
<p><em>“What on earth?”</em> Andrata thought.</p>
<p>She turned back towards the well, unsure of what to do. Andrata peered down into the well. The ground below was solid, showing no signs of any disturbance.</p>
<p>“<em>Where am I? How did I get here?”</em></p>
<p>Andrata sat on the edge of the well for a while, gathering her crazed thoughts. Growing distressed, she decided to walk. Perhaps the ancient well was cursed. One of the gods was a trickster, she remembered, although she could not recall his name. Maybe he was the reason the well had dumped her here. The trickster didn’t get along with the other gods, it seemed Andruil had garnered his distaste.  Or maybe she had just hit her head on the way down.</p>
<p>As Andrata walked through the trees, the sound of voices reached her ears. Could it be her family?</p>
<p>“Freddie! Mom! Grandpa!” Andrata yelled, frantically, rushing through the underbrush.</p>
<p>The voices grew closer. The sounds of screaming and battle joined them. Andrata’s pace slowed as the noises grew louder and louder. Beyond the forest, she could see a small village. The houses looked old, not at all like the house or town she lived in. People rushed from their humble houses, their faces contorted in horror. Their clothing looked vintage, an old-style from days long forgotten.</p>
<p>As one woman rushed by with a small child clutched to her chest, Andrata noticed the markings on her face. The intricate tattoos were Vallaslin, traditional markings that her ancestors wore to honor the ancient gods. She had seen very few people wear them these days, except a few classmates who wanted to be “edgy.” Even then, it often turned out to be crudely done by an artsy friend with a permanent marker and the tattoos would be gone in a week or so, never to return. A realization hit Andrata.</p>
<p><em>“I’ve stumbled into a reenactment!” </em>She thought.</p>
<p>Of course, it made total sense! She must have hit her head, wandered off, and walked into one of the theatrical reenactments of a historical battle. They were quite popular in the summer. She and her friends had gone to several last year, enjoying the stories of magic, romance, and conquest.</p>
<p>“Run!”  A man yelled at her as she stood taking in the sight.</p>
<p>Andrata noticed the harsh point of his ears, which looked very realistic for a reenactment. Many of the people in her town had elvish blood in their veins, like her family. Years and years of intermarriage had softened many characteristics of the ancient elves. She was impressed with the devotion to detail the reenactors had put into their production.</p>
<p>Then, she saw it. A giant, blood covered creature crashed through the house closest to Andrata. The creature looked like a mantis with as many legs as a spider. It roared and hissed as people fled from beneath its feet. Fear shot through Andrata’s veins as she turned to run. Before she could escape, her foot caught on a protruding tree root. She plummeted to the forest floor, her hands scraping against the ground as she reached out to catch herself. The ground shook as the creature propelled itself forward. Andrata cowered in fear as a strong hand grasped her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Get up quickly!” An aged voice called to her.</p>
<p>Andrata scrambled to get up as a slight, older woman helped her.</p>
<p>“We cannot linger here,” The woman said, pulling Andrata behind her.</p>
<p>While the woman ran, her long, silvery gray hair streamed behind her. In one hand she clutched a wooden bow, while the other gripped Andrata’s arm with unexpected strength. All around them, people ran, screaming in terror. Behind them, the creature crushed anything and anyone in its path. Without warning, it launched itself into the air. The sounds of branches breaking echoed through the forest as the creature crashed onto the forest floor in front of them. The ground shook violently, launching Andrata and the woman into the air.</p>
<p>The wind flew from Andrata’s lungs as the her back hit the hard ground. Stars flashed in front of her eyes as she tried to regain her bearings. Already, the older woman had leapt to her feet, fitting an arrow to her bow.</p>
<p>“You must run!” The woman called out to Andrata.</p>
<p>She released her arrow and the creature roared as it hit its mark square between the eyes. Andrata once again scrambled to her feet, dashing further into the woods. Pure adrenaline flooded through her, fear giving her a swiftness she never knew she had. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs threatened to give way beneath her. Bracing herself against the trunk of a towering tree, Andrata allowed herself a moment to catch her breath. She rested in the giant, gnarled roots of the tree. It reminded her of a tree in her own yard that had been a hiding place, climbing course, and playhouse for much of her childhood.</p>
<p>As Andrata scanned the tree, she caught sight of something that made her scream. She tried to stifle the sound, but it echoed through the trees. Birds scattered, flapping their wings and crowing in disgust at the disturbance. Several feet up the thick trunk, a young man was pressed against the tree. His feet rested against the knotted roots which had grown up and around the trunk. He appeared to be asleep, pinned against the tree by a single arrow through his shoulder.</p>
<p>Andrata examined him, noticing the same pointed ears the people from earlier had. His dark hair was cut short on the sides, left long on the top and gathered into a ponytail at the back. A chiseled jawline was paired with high cheekbones and a long, pointed nose. The man’s skin was tanned from exposure to the sun. Looking closer, Andrata noticed his chest gently rose and fell, drawing in breath. She gazed upon him with awestruck wonder.</p>
<p>With a great crash, the creature stumbled into view. It hissed at Andrata who pressed herself up against the base of the tree. The creature oozed a foul smelling, green liquid from its head and one of its hideous legs. It stepped towards her on its good legs, growling and roaring. Andrata screamed. With her back against the tree trunk there was nowhere to escape to. So, she climbed, pulling herself up over the roots and scraping her knees against the rough bark. The creature grew closer as the older woman burst through the trees.</p>
<p>“Get away from there!” She yelled to Andrata. “Get away from the tree!”</p>
<p>Despite the woman’s warnings, there was no where for Andrata to escape to. She continued to climb up the tree until she reached the young man pinned against the trunk. The creature had reached the base of the tree, trying to navigate the twisted roots with its many legs. In a moment of scared uncertainty, Andrata reached for the arrow.</p>
<p>“NO!” The woman screamed from behind the creature.</p>
<p>Ignoring her frantic pleas, Andrata gathered all her strength and pulled on the arrow. At first, the arrow refused to budge. She grew desperate, the creature clawing at the trunk below her. With a shriek, Andrata gave the arrow one last yank. It came loose, the momentum causing her to fall back against the tree’s gnarled roots. An explosion of energy fanned out from the tree, stopping everyone in their tracks and dousing the forest in silence.</p>
<p>The young man’s eyes shot open, revealing his icy, blue eyes which were aflame with burning anger. For a moment he took in the scenario, his eyes drifting from old woman to creature with a critical glare. He seemed not to take notice of Andrata’s presence as the creature roared with renewed aggression. Flames flickered in the man’s hands as he launched himself from where he had been pinned against the tree to the ground below. Fire leapt from his hands, engulfing the hissing creature. It screeched as it burned, collapsing into a smoking pile of ash at the young man’s feet.</p>
<p>The fire faded from the man’s hands but the burning anger in his eyes couldn’t be quenched by his victory. He stared down at the creature with a look of disgust, as if the whole thing was beneath him. Andrata let out the breath she was holding. Her hands still shook, even as relief doused her fears. The man seemed oblivious to the girl cowering at the base of the tree. A short distance away, the older woman stood, an arrow at the ready.</p>
<p>“Fen’Harel!” She angled her weapon at the young man.</p>
<p>The young man’s body was rigid as he turned to glare at the woman. He stalked towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. Still, the older woman held her ground, her chin tilted up in defiance and her bow arm as sturdy as an oak. When the man reached her, he looked down at the slim woman with the same air of distaste given to the pile of ash behind them.</p>
<p>“Where is Andruil!” The man growled, shouldering the wisp of a woman aside and stalking away in the direction of the village.</p>
<p>The older woman flew after him, her long, silvery hair floating behind her. Afraid to be abandoned, Andrata clambered to follow the pair. She skirted around the pile of ash which stunk of burnt flesh, but as she passed, she noticed something glowing amidst the remnants of the fallen creature. She kicked the ashes away with her foot and reached for a small, golden triangle. The edges of the triangle were jagged, as if it had broken away from a larger piece. Her mind swarmed with unanswered questions. The evenings plans had long been forgotten in the rush of the strange events. With no idea where she was and what was going on, the last thing Andrata wanted was to be left alone in the forest. She took off after the two people</p>
<p>Ahead of her, the remains of the village appeared. While some houses stood serenely with barely a sign of disruption, others had been reduced to rubble. Disoriented people wandered around the destruction, some unscathed while others cried and bled. The young man was confidently striding towards a shrine at the far end of what remained of the village. He paid no mind to the shocked people who cowered as he went by, clutching their children close and whispering anxiously. They shot nervous glances towards the older woman who moved lithely after him. Running to catch up, she called out,</p>
<p>“Stop, Fen’Harel!”</p>
<p>The name struck a familiar chord in Andrata. It reminded her of something she couldn’t put her finger on. The man reached the steps of the shrine, spinning around and yelling loudly.</p>
<p>“Where is Andruil? Tell me where she is!”</p>
<p>The woman stopped a safe distance away, once again lifting her bow and keeping him in the crosshairs.</p>
<p>“She is long gone, Fen’Harel,” she declared, “and you are not welcome here!”</p>
<p>The people gathered cautiously behind her. The man scowled at them, looking around the crowd. Andrata stepped from the cover of the trees, making her way towards the assembly. The young man’s eyes flicked towards her.</p>
<p>“Andruil!” He hissed, narrowing his icy eyes.</p>
<p><em>“Andruil?” </em>Andrata thought, <em>“Andruil, the goddess of the hunt?”</em></p>
<p>She recognized the name of the ancient elven goddess whose historical temple her family had been caretakers of for hundreds of years. If it was the elvish goddess the man was looking for then he would be sorely disappointed. She was long dead, if she ever even existed at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>“He must be crazy!”</em>
</p>
<p>With little warning, he launched himself into the air, flying over the startled people and landing mere inches away from Andrata. For what seemed like the millionth time today, she fell to the ground.</p>
<p><em>“I’m guaranteed to have a nasty bruise tomorrow.” </em>She thought as the impact rattled her bones.</p>
<p>The man towered over her, his face so close she could see the freckles that spotted his cheeks and crossed his nose. Vibrant, blue eyes examined Andrata’s face thoroughly. The man’s long, dark ponytail tickled her face, making her sneeze. He darted away from her, the inquisitive look on his face turning to frustration.</p>
<p>“You’re not Andruil.” He spat, “Who are you? Why do you look like her? Where is she?!”</p>
<p>Fire once again ignited in the man’s hands. Andrata shrieked, covering her face with her hands. The older woman rushed forward, pressing herself in between the man and the young woman.</p>
<p>“Please, Fen’Harel!” She pleaded, “Stay your hand and listen.”</p>
<p>The flames in the young man’s hands dimmed and went out as he crossed his arms. His face twisted back into a scowl.</p>
<p>At that very moment, Andrata remembered something. The name the older woman had been calling the strange man had seemed familiar. All the talk of the goddess Andruil had jogged her memory. Fen’Harel was the name of another god in the elven pantheon. He was the trickster who had betrayed the other gods and trapped them behind the veil between the waking world and the fade. Her ancestors had honored Fen’Harel but feared him. To this day, those of elvish descent still used the old curses that used his names. <em>The Dread Wolf</em> they called him; how on earth had she forgotten him?</p>
<p>Andrata stared suspiciously at the scowling man. Though the current situation seemed too real to be a reenactment, she struggled to find an explanation. Could this be the ancient god, Fen’Harel? No, that was impossible! They were supposed to be ancient, divine beings, and Andrata wasn’t even sure she believed they existed.  What use did she have for the elvish gods and goddesses if they did nothing for her people? Her ancestor’s stories were littered with strife and heartache. Their gods had done nothing to help them, they had remained silent, as they were now.</p>
<p>The young man shouldered his way back through the crowd with a huff, returning to the steps of the shrine where he sat, angrily. The older woman lowered her bow as the villagers squeezed closer. She reached a hand down to Andrata,</p>
<p>“It is uncanny,” She said, a smile spreading across her wrinkled face. “You look so like her. I am the priestess, Keirida. Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Andrata collected herself, accepting the Keirida’s hand. Rising to her feet, she rubbed her sore backside with a wince.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine,” Andrata smiled. She glanced around. “Where am I, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Ah, you are lost,” Keirida said, knowingly, “I wondered as much, since you are unfamiliar to me and your clothes are quite strange.”</p>
<p>She scrutinized Andrata’s outfit which was comprised of a black skater skirt and a coppery, long sleeved shirt that was now smudged with grass and dirt. The priestess was plainly dressed in an embroidered tunic and leggings. Her garb was similar to the other villagers who milled around. It reminded her of the vintage outfits that were displayed in the historical museum portion of the temple her grandfather curated.</p>
<p>“You’re in the village of the keepers of the shrine of Andruil,” Keirida continued, “We welcome you here, —??”</p>
<p>“My name’s Andrata,” Andrata offered, “thank you for your welcome, though I’m not familiar with this village. What region are we in?”</p>
<p>“We are few weeks journey from Arlathan.” The priestess glanced skeptically at the young woman.</p>
<p><em>“Arlathan??” </em>Andrata’s mind screamed.</p>
<p>She had grown up on tales of Arlathan, the great elvish city of old. It had been the dwelling place of the gods and goddesses where beauty, knowledge, and immortality flowed over the people. The city fell ages ago, plunged into darkness long before the blights, or the wars, or the many great hardships that had come before Thedas as it was now. Few talked of it these days, making it only a children’s story told before bed.</p>
<p>“You must be joking!” Andrata giggled, nervously, “Arlathan is ancient history! No one has tried to find it in hundreds—no thousands—of years!”</p>
<p>The priestess eyed her, suspiciously.</p>
<p>“You certainly are a strange young woman.” Keirida said. She would have continued, were it not for the loud interruption of Fen’Harel who sat impatiently on the steps of the shrine.</p>
<p>“I don’t have all day, priestess!” He huffed, “Tell me where Andruil is!”</p>
<p>“Do you not remember my name, Fen’Harel? I am Keirida, the shrine maiden.” Keirida moved to join the young man on the shrine’s steps and Andrata followed.</p>
<p>Fen’Harel narrowed his eyes at the priestess.</p>
<p>“Keirida?” Recognition sparked in his face.</p>
<p>“You look old.” He said bluntly. “How long was I stuck to the tree?”</p>
<p>“50 years.” Keirida answered.</p>
<p>Anger surged in the young man’s face once more.</p>
<p>“50 years!?” He exclaimed, leaping to his feet. “You will tell me where Andruil is and I will kill her!”</p>
<p>“Calm yourself, Dread Wolf!” The slender, aging woman demanded. “It is as I have told you, Andruil is not here. She sleeps in the void, just like the others.”</p>
<p>“She sleeps?” Fen’Harel considered this, his eyes searching for nothing in particular.</p>
<p>“Yes, she lies exactly where you bound them all to endless sleep.”</p>
<p>Fen’Harel’s eyes locked with Andrata’s.</p>
<p>“Then who is she?” He questioned, “She’s practically the spitting image of Andruil, though strangely dressed.”</p>
<p>“I do not know.”  Keirida said, “Perhaps Anduil’s spirit visits us? The fade seems restless. You saw the demon that attacked us. We have seen more and more in the area. Something is amiss with the spirit world.”</p>
<p>“I smell it,” The young man snarled, “the stench of the gods. I will finish what I started and seal them away forever. Where is the sacred Seal of Souls??”</p>
<p>The older woman rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“It is not here.” Keirida said, “it was destroyed, and the pieces lost when the gods fell.”</p>
<p>“Lost!?” Fen’Harel lifted the slim woman off the ground by her shoulders so she was face to face with the tall man.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Andrata remembered the golden object she had carefully tucked into the band of her skirt. Perhaps it could be useful?</p>
<p>“Wait!” Andrata held out the jagged piece, “Can this help?”</p>
<p>Fen’Harel set the priestess back on the ground roughly, his attention shifting to the object she held out.</p>
<p>“Where did you find this?” He questioned.</p>
<p>Andrata took a step back, afraid he might lift her off the ground like the aging priestess.</p>
<p>“I…I found it in the remains of the demon.” She stuttered.</p>
<p>“The demon, you say?” Keirida’s eyes filled with wonder as she took the piece from Andrata’s hand. “This is a piece of the seal. I can’t believe you found it! We searched for years and years with barely a trace before giving up.”</p>
<p>Fen’Harel snatched the remnant from the awestruck priestess. He examined closely, the muscles in his jaw bulging as he clenched his teeth.</p>
<p>“I will find the remaining pieces and finish what I started.” He declared, striding off towards the forest.</p>
<p>“You must take this woman with you!” Kerida called after him, “How will you find the remaining pieces of the seal if you can’t see them? You must take someone who has the gift! She can see the seal’s pieces where we cannot.”</p>
<p>She turned to Andrata and clutched her hands.</p>
<p>“You must go with him, Andrata!” The old priestess insisted, her face alight with eagerness, “He has little chance of success without you.”</p>
<p>“But I need to go home!” Andrata said, a bewildered look on her face. “My family will wonder where I am!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you see?” Keirida continued, “You’ve been sent to us across time, judging by your strange dress, to help us! Andruil has sent you to make things right.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you mean! I haven’t been sent by anyone to do anything and I certainly can’t time travel!”</p>
<p>Keirida beckoned for Andrata to sit down on the steps beside her. Fen’Harel remained a distance away, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed and a scowl pinned to his face.</p>
<p>“Come here, my child,” Kerida began, “And I will tell you the story of this place. Then maybe you will understand.”</p>
<p>Some of the village children gathered in the grass around Andrata and the priestess. The older villagers went to work carrying away the rubble in silence, doing their best to respect the aging woman.</p>
<p>“Many, many years ago, the gods and goddesses walked among the people. They did great things and brought great strength and knowledge to the golden city of Arlathan. But, as time wore on, some of the gods began to change. They sought out things forbidden and began to pour cruelty onto the people. A few enslaved their followers, sacrificing them in the pursuit of more powerful and dark magic. Then, the gods and goddesses began to war with each other. The people became fearful of the gods. They called out to the All Mother, Mythal, and she came to help them. This angered Elgar'nan and he rallied the other gods to plot against her. Mythal feared they would rise against her, so she sent her protector, Fen’Harel the trickster, to deceive the gods.</p>
<p>Now, the Dread Wolf and the Goddess of the Hunt had long been playing a game. Andruil would chase him through the forest and Fen’Harel would always stay just out of reach, teasing her. This pursuit fostered a friendship between them. Andruil did not wish to harm Mythal, but she was seduced by the power of the other gods. She knew much about the plot and revealed some of it to the Dread Wolf. When he tricked the gods and flung them into the void, Andruil realized she had been betrayed and as she fell, she shot an arrow that pinned Fen’Harel to a tree, cursing him to sleep until the arrow was removed. The ancient gods still rest in the void, their spirits restless. Even though the gods sleep in darkness, the people live in fear. The golden city is empty, for all fear the place the gods and goddess once walked. Demons and all manors of evil creatures lurk where once there was peace.</p>
<p> Fen’Harel did not finish his deception. When Andruil bound him to the tree, he had yet to finish locking them away. Mythal disappeared and the Dread Wolf slept, leaving the people alone and without guidance. We have dwelled in fear and confusion for 50 years, but now you have come. You released the trickster from his sleep and you have located a piece of the seal. I believe Andruil has sent her spirit to us to right her wrongs through you. You must help us find the seal and finish what Fen’Harel started.”</p>
<p>From his spot against the pillar, Fen’Harel scoffed.</p>
<p>“What do you know about Andruil, old woman.”</p>
<p>“I was there,” Keirida said, “when Andruil’s arrow pinned you to the tree. Yes, I am old now, but I was just a girl then.”</p>
<p>Andrata struggled to process the story. Parts of it followed the tales her mother and grandfather had told her growing up. Some things she had never heard before. It seemed more like the fantasy novels she read until 2 am.</p>
<p>“It’s a lot to take in.” She spoke hesitantly, “I want to help, but I’m just a high school student!”</p>
<p>“You can call yourself whatever strange names you want, but I am certain Andruil has sent you to help us!” Keirida insisted. “You must go with Fen’Harel! He will need you to help him find the pieces of the seal.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone’s help!” Fen’Harel butted in. “I have all the power I need, I have no use for a girl who will only slow me down.”</p>
<p>“See? He doesn’t even want my help!” Andrata pointed out.</p>
<p>The old priestess smiled.</p>
<p>“He is stubborn, the sneaky wolf.” Keirida chuckled, “But he does need your help.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Andrata sighed, “I will go with him, but I doubt he’ll listen to me.”</p>
<p>“I have just the thing in mind to assist you with that very problem.</p>
<p>The priestess disappeared, returning a moment later with an animal’s jawbone tied with a leather string.</p>
<p>“Come here, Fen’Harel.”</p>
<p>The young man responded to her command with an aggravated grunt but shuffled over non the less. The priestess swiftly swung the jawbone necklace around his neck before he had a chance to protest. The leather ends fused together with a flash of golden light.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Fen’Harel hissed.</p>
<p>Mischief glinted in the old priestess’ eyes. Turning to Andrata, she said,</p>
<p>“This will help you on your journey, Andrata. The Dread Wolf will be bound to you and obey your command. Kind of like a pet!” Keirida chuckled, “You need only pick a word with which he will follow.”</p>
<p>Andrata thought for a moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like a pet, you say?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Sit!” She yelled, the necklace flashing its golden light once more as the cocky young man fell to the ground.</p>
<p>Andrata’s hand flew to her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. She knew she shouldn’t find the man’s misfortune comical, but, given his undeniably sour attitude, she couldn’t help but think the whole situation hilarious.  Andrata could practically see the steam coming out of Fen’Harel’s ears as he glared at the two women from the ground.</p>
<p>“But, Keirida, is Fen’Harel dangerous?”</p>
<p>She remembered the stories her ancestors told about him. None regarded him with praise and honor. They spoke of his treacherous ways and the fear he instilled in people. Keirida’s gaze lingered on the young man who was dusting himself off with a strong of foul language.</p>
<p>“He has always been considered with great distrust and apprehension,” She began, “but, I think there is more to him than the front he puts on. In locking away the gods, he acted to protect the people. He may have ulterior motives, yet I think we can trust him. You needn’t fear him and if he comes after you then simply tell him to ‘sit!’”</p>
<p>The priestess chuckled to herself again, her girlish glee unable to be contained.</p>
<p>“Such simple magic,” she muttered to herself.</p>
<p>Rising from the temple steps, she beckoned the two young people further into the village.</p>
<p>“Come!” Keirida called, “We must prepare for your journey!”</p>
<p>With a sigh, Andrata followed, Fen’Harel stomping a few feet behind her.</p>
<p>From the temple’s arched doorway, the statue of the huntress watched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>